


Moonwalk

by Papillon87



Series: Dorm Diaries [5]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Moon Bin, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, If you're not happy with top Dongmin kindly don't read, M/M, Nothing else to tag really - just binu being together, Top Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillon87/pseuds/Papillon87
Summary: ‘I want you,’ he breathes into Bin’s skin, not really hoping for an answer, the whisper nearly lost in the dark shadows of the room.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Series: Dorm Diaries [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197385
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	Moonwalk

Dongmin knows there is someone in his bedroom; he can feel it the moment he opens the door. 

Outwardly, the shadows in the room are the same as always, the stillness absolute, but there is a minute, almost imperceptible change in the air, a trace of scent that doesn’t quite belong, something new amongst the familiar shapes of things.

Once his eyes grow accustomed to the darkness, it’s easy to spot the dim silhouette on the bed and his heart speeds up.

Bin is asleep on his stomach, one hand dangling off the bed; even in the grey, barely-there light that’s filtering through the blinds, Dongmin recognises the unmistakable form.

‘Binnie.’

Carefully, he sits on the edge of the bed and strokes Bin’s back, even if he is not sure that it is the wisest idea to wake Bin up.

The hour is late and they should be asleep; despite this being only the second week of filming for his new drama, Dongmin is exhausted. Or maybe he hasn’t got into the swing of things yet; it’s hard to tell at the moment and he has no energy to dissect his feelings too much.

Focusing on Bin seems a much nicer prospect.

He hasn’t seen his boyfriend since last night; by the time he left the dorm this morning Bin was still asleep in his and Jinwoo’s shared bedroom, having moved there ‘to give Dongmin some space.’

Dongmin hates having his space.

On the surface of things, the idea is a reasonable one and he can see how he needs an early night if he has to get up at some ungodly hour to be on set by 5am.

He certainly doesn’t blame Bin for wanting to give Dongmin the opportunity to rest before an exhausting day of filming. The bed in Dongmin’s box of a room is a narrow one and although he and Bin share it more often that not, it doesn’t always make for a very comfortable sleep.

But with Bin increasingly busy while preparing for their sub-unit debut with Sanha, and Dongmin often away filming, their time together is growing rare and it fills Dongmin’s heart with a sad, dull ache.

‘Binnie, you asleep?’

Bin’s face, squashed against the pillow, doesn’t move and for a moment, Dongmin feels bad for asking such a stupid question and for disturbing him.

His hand on Bin’s back, however, has a life of its own. On autopilot, his fingers find the hem of Bin’s t-shirt and slide underneath. Running his palm up and down Bin’s spine, he revels in the warmth, in the familiarity, in the thrilling sensation that he knows all the planes of Bin’s body as well as his own.

Under his hand, Bin shifts a little. Dongmin stills, fingers lingering mid-movement.

‘You awake, Binnie?’ he whispers softly.

‘Am asleep,’ mumbles Bin, eyes still shut, but Dongmin can see the corner of his mouth lifting in a smile.

Dongmin smiles too and pushes Bin’s t-shirt up, out of the way. The kisses he presses against Bin’s shoulder blades and alongside his spines are barely there, an indulgence he can hardly afford if they are to get at least a coupe of hours of sleep - but he is past caring at this point.

‘Binnie,’ he breathes against the warmth of Bin’s skin.

‘Still asleep.’

He chuckles, mapping the curve of Bin’s shoulders with his lips, sliding his hands down Bin’s sides.

Cheek still squished against the pillow, Bin doesn’t open his eyes but he smiles sleepily and Dongmin’s heart soars. He kisses the corner of Bin’s mouth to capture that delicate smile, to taste the elusive softness he hasn’t seen in his bed for a while. Tonight will not follow the usual pattern, he can tell.

Most of their nights start with _the_ look in Bin’s eyes.

The smouldering look – the one Arohas know from their stages and music videos - that reduces Dongmin’s legs to jelly and make him walk backwards in his small room until his calves hit the edge of the bed and Bin pushes him down into the tangle of blankets with just his gaze, a gaze that burns holes into Dongmin’s soul.

Right now, however, Bin’s eyes are closed and Dongmin’s touches are meeting no fire. The gentle softness under his palms reminds him of their ‘special’ nights, when Bin is pliant in his hands, sweet and malleable, and Dongmin is free to mould the mood any way he wants, into any shape he desires.

(Like Pygmalion, he falls in love with his creation over and over again - his beautiful lover, his perfect soul mate, his everything. No need for Venus to breathe life into his masterpiece during those nights, thank all ancient gods; Bin is gloriously alive and breathing, his skin not the polished gleam of ivory but pulsing with life. The feel of it makes Dongmin almost religious; giving thanks to whatever deity there is for the gift of having Bin in his life.)

Right now, the hour is too late for Dongmin to turn their quiet moment into one of _those_ nights. He would need to be alert, fully attuned to Bin’s needs, awake enough to feel whether he is not pushing it too far, beyond the boundaries of Bin’s comfort and trust.

Tonight, their collection of blindfolds and handcuffs – and the rope, the first rope – will remain untouched, hidden at the bottom of Dongmin’s wardrobe, waiting for a better moment.

But the soft give of Bin’s skin under his fingers makes Dongmin’s belly tighten with desire; makes him want to lose himself in Bin’s scent, in the velvety warmth of his body.

‘I want you,’ he brushes his lips against Bin’s skin, not really hoping for an answer, the whisper nearly lost in the dark shadows of the room.

Under his lips, Bin’s back tenses a little; a sharp inhale breaks the regular rhythm of his breathing. He reaches up behind him and squeezes the nape of Dongmin’s neck, the fingers digging in just this side of painful.

The wordless _yes_ shoots a wave of pleasure up Dongmin’s spine. The early schedules are forgotten; time ceases to matter in the breathless anticipation of things to come, things that are important, things that matter.

He slides closer, trapping Bin under him. The silence around them thickens, filled with the sound of his kisses and Bin’s breathing turning into gasps.

‘What do you want, Binnie?’

Although the atmosphere is almost too charged for words, he needs to know. Bin is not taking initiative but something in the way his body reacts under Dongmin’s lips, the way his breath stutters every time Dongmin grinds against him – everything feels like a wordless message he needs to decipher.

‘Tell me what you want,’ he breathes into Bin’s ear.

Bin groans softly as Dongmin presses his weight into his back.

‘Like this,’ he mumbles into the crook of his elbow, voice quiet, almost shy.

Hearing Bin’s words, Dongmin grows so hard he could come right now. Even after more than two years of sleeping together, it’s still rare for Bin to bottom, to relinquish his control in bed; it’s the last bastion of Bin’s insecurities, the very last place to show yet what he truly wants, what he really needs.

Dongmin knows that for most of the time, Bin has to be in the right headspace to let go; he needs the role play of their ‘special’ nights to show his vulnerable side. Dongmin doesn’t really mind what they do when they are together; he loves the sexy Bin - one of his smirks can reduce him to putty in Bin’s arms – but he also knows how soft and sweet Bin really is when the cameras are off, when the pressure to perform vanishes.

Bin’s timid whisper tells him that tonight, his boyfriend is ready to peel off the armour he has built around himself, to throw away the constant need to be perfectly charismatic, even when they are in bed together. The softness with which Bin accepts Dongmin’s weight crushing him into the mattress, the way he wordlessly melts under his touch - it tells Dongmin that Bin is ready to let go, without any roleplay and toys.

Tonight will be a special night after all.

He noses at the nape of Bin’s neck, inhaling the damp scent of his skin. His heart is hammering so hard Bin can probably hear it.

‘God, you are so beautiful.’

Somehow he feels that now is the right moment to say it without Bin deflecting the praise; his boyfriend usually starts giggling, cutely embarrassed to hear the compliment coming from the ‘face genius of Korea.’

He sits up, straddling Bin’s thighs, and tugs at his t-shirt; Bin obediently lifts up his arms, letting Dongmin pull it over his head.

When his lips slide down the curve of Bin’s back, he greedily licks the salt of his sweat; tonight is the night when he is going to gorge himself on Bin’s taste, on the scent of him, on everything that’s _Bin_.

The impatience is making his hands shake; the fabric of Bin’s sweatpants is slipping between his fingers as he pulls them down. His own clothes fall off much faster; he nearly rips his t-shirt in the process because every minute that he is not touching Bin seems like a minute wasted.

Finally free, he buries his face in the curve of Bin’s lower back, the downy hair tickling his lips.

Bin groans as he pushes his legs apart; the sound shoots straight into Dongmin’s groin.

He blindly yanks open the drawer on his nightstand and fishes for the lube with his free hand while stroking the tender skin of Bin’s inner thigs.

Bin sucks in a shuddery breath at the cold touch of lube but soon grows pliant in Dongmin’s hands. He stifles his moans into the pillow; the walls are thin and they both know by now not to be too vocal – if they get carried away they will never hear the end of it the next day.

Dongmin presses his forehead against Bin’s back as he stretches the tight softness inside him.

Bin fingers scrape the mattress; when Dongmin strokes the right spot he arches sharply into his hand. ‘Min – oh –it’s ok now-‘

‘You sure, Binnie?’

‘It’s fine,’ gasps Bin into the pillow. ‘It’s gonna be fine. Min, please-‘

Not quite convinced, Dongmin pulls out his fingers. ‘You really sure?’

‘Want you inside me,’ groans Bin. ‘Just go slow.’

The tight ring of muscle resists as he pushes in; underneath him Bin cries out – more pain than pleasure. Panicked, Dongmin pulls out.

‘Jeez, Binnie,’ his voice wobbles a little. ‘I told you-‘

‘Don’t wanna wait,’ Bin pants, clutching the pillow. ‘I want you, not your fingers; just go really slowly.’

The movements slowed down to almost nothing, he focuses his whole existence on one thing - not to snap his hips forward, not to hurt Bin. To wait patiently until Bin’s body opens up for him.

When he finally bottoms out, his muscles are shaking and sweat is dripping down his temples; he can feel himself throbbing inside.

_I'm going to come. This is embarrassing; I’m going to come so fast._

‘I need to move, Binnie,’ he slides his arms under Bin’s armpits and grabs his shoulders from underneath; he can't wait anymore.

Bin moans loudly as Dongmin drives into him, hard and fast, and arches his back to meet Dongmin’s thrusts.

‘Fuck, Min, it feels good - oh – it’s – Min, fuck-‘

The blissful wave hits him too soon; even through the spasming, searing whiteness, he feels ashamed that he wasn’t able to hold it off for a bit longer, to make sure Bin felt the same.

The slumps onto Bin’s back, legs and arms trembling.

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry,’ he kisses the soft skin between Bin shoulder blades. ‘I was too soon-‘

‘It’s ok,’ gasps Bin when Dongmin pulls out, but his body, tight like a coiled spring, tells another story.

Dongmin rolls him over, fast, impatient, and pushes sweaty strands of hair off Bin’s forehead. ‘I want to see you.’

They kiss. Dongmin can taste Bin’s hunger in his kiss; he feels the still unreleased tension in the way Bin’s body presses against his.

‘I’m sorry, Binnie,’ he whispers between the gulps of air. ‘I will make it up to you-‘

‘Hurry,’ gasps Bin. ‘I was so close, Min, I was so close-‘

He slides lower, between Bin’s legs.

Bin cries out when he takes him in his mouth, grabbing a fistful of Dongmin’s hair.

Dongmin’s eyes water a little but he doesn’t stop; he knows Bin is not rough on purpose - and sure enough, in a moment Bin’s fingers relax their grip, letting Dongmin set the pace.

‘Sorry, Min, didn’t mean to - oh, just like that – oh god, oh god-‘

Another tug at his hair makes Dongmin cry out loud – but it’s because Bin yanks him away sharply and is coming, arching off the bed, one hand clasped over his mouth to muffle the sounds. Even through his tears Dongmin can see Bin’s face, the delirious moment of ecstasy that transforms his features into something impossibly beautiful and is for Dongmin’s eyes only.

He watches and watches and it’s almost as good as coming himself.

Once Bin goes lax, he sinks into the pillows next to him, limbs like wobbly jelly.

Between the sheets, Bin’s hand finds his.

‘Sorry, Min. Didn’t mean to hurt you but I know you don’t like to swallow and-‘

‘It’s fine,’ he gently squeezes Bin’s fingers. ‘I know.’

They lie in silence for a while, holding hands, then Bin shuffles closer and cuddles into his side.

He kisses Dongmin’s shoulder shyly. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

He cradles Bin close, not caring about the sweat and come, and presses kisses into his damp hair.

The sleepiness is creeping in, enveloping them both in a soft fog but, with the last shred of willpower, Dongmin pats around himself with his free hand until he finds a bundle of soft cotton.

‘Let’s clean you up,’ he rolls the sleepy Bin on his back and starts wiping the stickiness on his chest and between his legs.

‘Hey!’ Bin makes a half-hearted attempt at grabbing his hand. ‘That’s my t-shirt!’

Dongmin chuckles, trying to tug his hand free. ‘It was closer. I’ll put it in the wash tomorrow.’

‘You’re gross.’ Letting go, Bin submits to the procedure with a drowsy smile, almost asleep again.

Tossing the t-shirt aside, Dongmin pulls Bin back onto his chest. ‘I’m gross but you still love me.’

‘Shut up,’ with a contended sigh, Bin pulls the covers over them and snuggles closer, tangling their legs together.

Dongmin smiles. He kisses Bin’s forehead one more time and lets the sleep pull him under.

Outside, the down breaks.


End file.
